You Are Not Alone
by Shirogane Lin
Summary: "Because, we here for you..." (Bad at Summary!) Read and Review minna-san! Just one-shot fic


"_Because, we here for you..."_

* * *

_**Volvariella Lin**_** Present**

**You Are Not Alone**

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**Main Character : Bertholdt Fubar; Annie Leonhardt; Reiner Braun**

**Pairing : Bertholdt x Annie**

**Rate : T**

**Summary :****"**_**Because, we here for you**_**..."**** (Bad at Summary!)**

**Disclimer : SnK © Isayama Hajime-san, This Story © Me**

**Warning : abal, jelek, cacad, OOT, OOC, Typos (semoga gx ada), dan masih banyak lagi sampai saya tak bisa menyebutkan.**

**HighSchool!AU**

* * *

**Author's POV**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah menyambut seorang gadis _blonde_ yang masih terlelap diranjang empuknya. Matahari yang cerahnya bukan main memaksa-maksa gadis ini untuk membuka matanya.

"Ngh...uh..."

Gadis ini menampakkan irisnya yang berwarna _azure_. Dia menggeliat sebentar dikasur, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Gadis berwajah datar ini mengusap matanya 3 kali dan mengumpulkan nyawa-nyawanya yang berkeliaran.

"_Ohayou_, Annie..." gumamnya.

Nama si cantik ini Annie. Tepatnya, Annie Leonhardt. Annie berumur 16 tahun dan bersekolah di Scouting _Senior High School_. Gadis ini tidak terlalu memiliki banyak teman di sekolahnya. Karena, dia lebih senang menyendiri dan tidak ada yang mengganggunya.

Dia melangkah dengan malas menuju kamar mandi yang dicat berwarna biru muda—yang notaben adalah warna kesukaannya. Dia bergegas mandi dan berpakaian. Seragam gadis itu hanyalah kemeja putih berlengan panjang, rok 10 cm diatas lutut berwarna hitam, dan seperti sebuah jas berwarna merah. Tak lupa dengan dasi berbentuk ikat pita berwarna merah di kemeja putihnya.

Dia tinggal sebatang kara disini. Ayah dan Ibunya bercerai. Sang Ibu pergi dan menikah lagi dengan pemuda kaya raya. Sementara, Ayahnya meninggal dunia akibat penyakit _Hemofilia_ dan penyakit itu menurut untuk Annie. Dia melangkah kedapur dan membuat roti diisikan selai coklat dan ditaburi sedikit keju. Dia memasukkan roti itu kedalam tasnya.

"Hah...Hari yang sama kembali dimulai..." gumamnya lagi dan melangkah keluar rumah dan tak lupa menguncinya.

***You Are Not Alone***

**Srek...**

Annie membuka pelan pintu itu dan melangkah masuk. Dia tidak suka diperhatikan banyak orang. Dan juga, orang tidak berani dekat dengannya, apalagi mengganggunya. Waktu itu saja, Reiner yang mengganggu Annie saat tidur langsung diberi bogem mentah olehnya. Akhirnya, pipi Reiner pun bengkak.

"_Ohayou,_ Annie!" seru si gadis 'malaikat'—Christa Renz yang adalah seorang penyanyi bernama Historia Reiss. Kalian sudah tahu 'kan kenapa dia menyamar?

"_Ohayou_, Annie~"Kali ini si gadis penyuka kentang—Sasha Braus—menyahutnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengunyah kentang gorengnya.

"_Ohayou, minna_," ujarnya singkat dan duduk ditempat duduknya.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Christa, Ymir, Reiner Braun, Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt, Eren Jaeger, dan Mikasa Ackerman akan berbincang-bincang mengenai apa yang terjadi kemarin. Meski Mikasa dan Marco hanya akan mendengarkan dan menanggapi dengan senyum atau tawa kecil. Memang seperti tukang ngobrol, batin Annie. Sasha? Sibuk dengan makanannya. Armin? Sibuk dengan novelnya. Bertholdt? Masih tertidur dimejanya.

Um, ngomong-ngomong tentang Bu—ups maksudku Bertholdt, ternyata Annie diam-diam memendam perasaan suka dengannya, lho. Namun, Annie selalu berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak pantas dengan Bertholdt. Bertholdt itu memiliki banyak teman, baik dari kalangan junior sampai senior. Bertholdt juga baik hati dan murah senyum. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Annie.

"Bertl, bangun," ujar Annie dari kursinya.

"Nggh..." Bertholdt mengubah posisinya menjadi lebih nyaman.

"Bertl, bangun Bertl." Annie berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Bertholdt.

Pria yang rumahnya berada disebelah rumah Annie ini masih nyaman dengan tidurnya. Annie lalu mengguncangkan tubuh jangkung milik Bertholdt.

"Bertl..."

"Ngghh..."

**GREB!**

o/o Wajah Annie memerah sempurna saat Bertholdt memeluknya erat. Sasha melongo melihatnya dan mata semua orang yang ada dikelas berfokus kearah Annie dan Bertholdt. Reiner sudah hampir menyemprotnya dengan 'cie'. Namun, ditahan oleh tatapan membunuh milik Mikasa. Ouuh, memang sepertinya Mikasa mendukung sekali hubungan mereka berdua.

"B-Bertl..." gumam Annie sambil _blushing_.

"Ngghh..." Bertholdt membuka matanya dan melihat Annie di pelukkannya. Bertholdt langsung buru-buru melepaskan.

"_A-Ano—G-Gomen_, Ann..." Bertholdt langsung salting dan wajahnya memerah.

"I-iya." Annie sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan gugupnya.

"Sekali lagi—"

**Tet! Tet! Tet!**

Perkataan Bertholdt terpotong oleh bel tertanda pelajaran masuk. Dalam hati, Annie menghela nafas lega karena tidak berurusan dengan Bertholdt lebih lama. Annie langsung saja berjalan menuju kursinya.

***You Are Not Alone***

"Habis ini, jam pelajaran Olahraga ya..." Annie bergumam (lagi).

Ya, karena Annie adalah penderita _hemofilia_, dia tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran yang satu ini. Padahal, olahraga adalah bidang yang paling disegani oleh Annie. Annie sangat unggul dibidang lari dan renang. Namun, dia sudah dilarang untuk berlari lagi. Karena, berlari akan memperbesar kemungkinannya untuk terluka akibat terjatuh.

Lagi santai-santainya Annie berada di ruangan loker sendirian untuk berganti baju.

**BRAK!**

Tiba-tiba, ada segerombolan anak perempuan yang terkenal di sekolahnya, menggebrak loker. Annie hanya sedikit terkejut dan dia kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Anak-anak perempuan yang ini, sering sekali mengganggu Annie.

"Heh, muka tembok! Gak usah sok-sok jadi anak baik ya disini!" Dari 5 orang itu, gadis pertama berteriak.

Annie hanya diam dan kembali melanjutkan sesi ganti bajunya sampai selesai. Merasa dikacangi oleh Annie, gadis-gadis itu lalu mendorong Annie sampai punggungnya menghantam tembok. Annie sedikit meringis sakit.

"Gak denger, ha?!" Gadis kedua dan ketiga menjambak rambut Annie.

"K-kh..." Annie kesakitan karena rambutnya dijambak.

Gadis keempat yang berbadan cukup kekar, mulai melayangkan pukulan-pukulan ke tubuh dan wajah Annie. Tentu saja, Annie berdarah-darah. Setelah gadis-gadis itu puas, mereka meninggalkan Annie sendirian diruang loker.

"A-aw..."

Annie meringis kesakitan karena darahnya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Dia merasakan benda disekelilingnya berputar-putar. Annie lalu berusaha berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Darah Annie yang menetes-netes membuat jejak disepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya.

Tak lama kemudian pandangan Annie menggelap.

* * *

Bertholdt sekarang sedang berjalan santai dikoridor sambil mendengarkan musik. Dia melihat para siswa-siswi berkerumun didekat jendela. Bertholdt langsung berjalan mendekati dan mematikan musiknya. Dia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara orang-orang. Dan rata-rata dari anak kelas 12 dan 10.

"Itu kan si Annie yang sombong itu!"

"Iya! Biarin aja tuh, biar mampus sekalian!"

"Itu tuh, _senpai _yang ngesok!"

Bertholdt melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya lebih cepat dan masuk menerobos kerumunan tersebut. Dia menemukan Annie yang terbaring dengan darah yang terus keluar dari sudut bibir sebelah kanannya dan lututnya. Bertholdt langsung merobek sebagian kemeja putihnya dan menutupi luka itu.

"Eh! Itu 'kan Bertholdt_-senpai_!"

"Kok mau-mauan ya _kouhai_ keren gitu sama Annie, hiii..."

"_Senpai!_ Sama aku aja!"

Bertholdt mengacuhkan ucapan-ucapan itu lalu menggendong tubuh mungil Annie dan membawanya ke UKS. Setelah sampai, dia langsung membaringkan gadis mungil itu ke ranjang. Bertholdt mengambil perban dan obat merah.

Asal kalian tahu saja, Bertholdt dan Reiner tidak mengetahui bahwa penyakit ini menyerang Annie. Setelah ditunggui beberapa lama, Annie tidak kunjung sadar. Sampai-sampai, Bertholdt rela kehilangan jam pelajarannya demi menunggui Annie.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda ini 'pun tertidur...

***You Are Not Alone***

"Ngh..."

Seorang gadis pirang mengerang dan membuka kedua iris _azure_-nya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih berkeliaran. Dia baru merasakan kalau sudut bibir dan kakinya sakit. Dan dia baru menyadari juga bahwa luka-lukanya sudah ditutup. Dan (LAGI) dia menyadari bahwa lengannya terasa berat.

Gadis itu—Annie—menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Bertholdt sedang tertidur pulas. Dia lalu melihat jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai 1 jam yang lalu dan Bertholdt masih menungguinya.

Merasakan sedikit pergerakan dari Annie, Bertholdt lantas membuka kedua matanya dan melihat gadis itu memandanginya. Annie yang sadar Bertholdt sudah bangun dan kepergok memandangi pemuda itu, langsung saja memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Yokatta, _Annie... Akhirnya kau bangun juga..." Bertholdt menghela nafas lega sambil mengusap kedua matanya.

"..." Annie hanya diam saja. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

**BRAK!**

Tiba-tiba pintu UKS terdobrak oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah Reiner. Dia langsung saja menghampiri Annie dan menghujani Annie dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Kau kenapa bisa sampai begini?! Siapa yang membuatmu begini?! Apakah kakak kelas? Semumuran? Atau adik kelas?!"

"R-Reiner...t-tenanglah..." Bertholdt jadi seram sendiri saat liat Reiner marah seperti ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Reiner. Kau tak perlu khawatir," jawab Annie datar.

Reiner lalu mendekat dan melihat lebih dekat luka Annie. Lalu dia menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah, Annie... Kau membuatku khawatir saja." Reiner menepuk pelan kepala gadis manis namun dingin tersebut.

"Aku mau pulang." Annie turun dari ranjang UKS dengan sedikit terhuyung.

"Sini! Aku bantu." Bertholdt dan Reiner berkata kompak dan langsung membopoh Annie. Annie mau tak mau hanya menurut saja.

Tiba-tiba ponsel salah satu mereka berdering.

**Kring! Kring! Kring! Kring!**

**Cklek**

"_Moshi-moshi_? Reiner disini. Ha? Oke oke. Sampai jam berapa? Jam 6 nanti?! *sigh* Ya sudahlah! Sampai nanti."

Ternyata ponsel milik Reiner berbunyi. Reiner menghela nafas dengan malas.

"Teman-teman, maaf ya, aku harus pergi sekarang. Soalnya klub basketku masih mau latihan untuk menghadapi pertandingan dengan SMA sebelah. Maaf ya."

"Iya, iya. Ya sudah, sana pergi," ucap Annie sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_Jaa, _Annie, Bertholdt!" Reiner langsung ngacir pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ayo, Annie..."

"..." Annie berdiam diri ditempatnya berpijak.

"Annie? Annie? Annie!"

Pandangan Annie kembali menggelap.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu lebih sejak kejadian Annie yang pingsan dengan Bertholdt yang menopangnya. Gadis itu sekarang terbaring dirumah sakit dan tidak bangun. Bertholdt tidak henti-hentinya menemani Annie, sampai-sampai Reiner memperingatinya untuk sekolah, makan, dan mandi.

"Annie, aku pulang dulu... Besok, setelah pulang sekolah, aku akan datang lagi..." Bertholdt tersenyum tipis dan mengecup kening Annie.

Bertholdt memang sangat peduli dengan gadis kecil itu. Bertholdt melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar kamar. Dia bergegas pergi ke stasiun yang memberangkatkan kereta paling malam.

Tak lama menunggu, sang pemuda jangkung 'pun melangkah masuk dengan _headset _yang menyumbat telinganya.

***You Are Not Alone***

Sudah hampir satu bulan, Bertholdt menjalankan rutinitas yang sama setiap harinya. Berita tentang penyakit Annie ini, sudah tersebar luas dimana-mana. Tetapi, mereka tidak merubah pandangan mereka tentang Annie. Mereka (kecuali teman-teman dekat dan teman satu kelasnya) lebih memerhatikan Annie meski tak sering.

Hari ini, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Reiner, Jean, Eren, Marco, dan Armin mengunjungi Annie. Tak lupa dengan Bertholdt yang menemani mereka. Annie memang tak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang. Namun, dia bisa merasakan di hatinya yang paling dalam, Annie merasa senang. Karena, masih ada yang peduli dengannya.

**Cklek!**

"Annie, ada Sasha dan yang lainnya menjenguk." Bertholdt berbicara dengan Annie yang masih koma.

"Annie..." Sasha bergumam pelan dan masuk bersama yang lainnya.

Mikasa meletakkan bunga yang ia ambil dari tokonya di vas. Yang lainnya ada yang membawa buah-buahan. Satu persatu dari mereka (min Bertholdt) berjalan mendekati Annie. Mereka melihat Annie yang pucat dan hidupnya ditopang oleh alat-alat medis.

Saat mereka sedang memerhatikan Annie, tiba-tiba tangan gadis itu bergerak perlahan. Sontak saja, Bertholdt yang melihat langsung menyuruh Jean dan Eren untuk memanggil dokter. Kedua pemuda itu langsung berlari.

"Syukurlah Annie sudah sadar." Bertholdt baru pertama kali mendengar suara Mikasa yang terdengar sedikit cemas.

"_Miss _Leonhardt sudah sadar?" tanya si Dokter.

Semua mengangguk.

"Kalian bisa keluar dulu, dia akan saya periksa."

Semua kembali mengangguk dan berjalan keluar.

***You Are Not Alone***

'_Ya Tuhan, semoga Annie baik-baik saja...'_ Bertholdt berucap dalam hati.

Sang iris gelap memandang teman-temannya yang menunjukkan raut wajah lega. Bertholdt memang memiliki penglihatan yang 'berbeda' dengan manusia pada umumnya. Dia bisa mendeteksi raut wajah orang. Bahkan yang sangat '_flat_' seperti _senpai _mereka—Rivaille—saja bisa ditebak.

**Cklek**

"Dok! Bagaimana keadaannya?!"

"Untuk sekarang keadaannya baik-baik saja..."

"Syukurlah..." ucap semua kompak.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Connie berbicara dengan tak sabaran.

"...Kemungkinannya untuk hidup sangatlah kecil. _Miss _Leonhardt hanya bisa bertahan sampai umurnya 17 tahun saja..." kata sang Dokter lirih.

"..." Semuanya mematung mendengar ucapan sang Dokter.

"Saya turut prihatin. _Miss _Leonhardt, memang menyembunyikan penyakit ini kepada semua orang. Dan, hanya saya yang mengetahuinya..."

"_Sou...ka..._" Bertholdt berucap lirih.

"Bolehkah kami masuk, dok?" tanya Ymir.

Dokter hanya menggangguk dan izin untuk pergi. Bertholdt dan kawan-kawan 'pun memasuki ruangan itu dan menemukan Annie yang terbaring lemah di kasur. Annie hanya bisa memandang lemah teman-temannya.

"Annie, sudah baikkan?" tanya Eren.

"Lebih...baik..." Annie menjawab seadanya saja.

"A-Annie-_c-chan_...k-kenapa kau m-me-rahasiakan ini d-dari kita se-semua?" Si Malaikat-Christa-bertanya tergagap menahan tangis.

"Aku...gak mau ngerepotin. Toh...keberadaanku juga...terasingkan," jawab Annie santai.

"Annie, kita semua disini itu peduli sama kamu," ucap Connie meyakinkan.

"Kita gak mau liat salah satu teman kita sakit." Sasha menyambung.

_'Tumben Sasha gak bawa makanan apa-apa...' _Batin semua (min Sasha) dengan kompak.

Baru kali ini seumur hidupnya, Annie merasakan kehangatan yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Gadis Leonhardt ini tidak bisa tidak tersenyum.

"...Makasih, kawan-kawan."

Semua yang ada disitu terdiam sebentar dan akhirnya tertawa bersama dengan ceria.

***You Are Not Alone***

Annie tahu.

Bahkan, Annie sangat tahu. Bahwa hidupnya, memang tidak akan lama. Jadi, dia memang memanfaatkan hidupnya untuk menjauh dari pergaulan. Kenapa? Dia hanya takut.

Takut, jika mereka berteman dengannya dan Annie akan meninggalkan mereka selamanya. Annie tidak ingin teman-temannya sedih akan kematiannya yang dekat. Annie sangat mengerti dengan perasaan sedih itu saat dia ditinggal oleh Berik—sahabat masa kecilnya bersama Bertholdt yang meninggal karena penyakit yang sama dengannya.

Keadaan Annie memang berangsur membaik. Namun, gara-gara keteledorannya, dia sering terluka karena tergores ranjang besi. Luka-lukanya juga masih suka mengeluarkan darah. Annie memang sudah menolak untuk menerima transfusi darah.

* * *

7 hari lagi, Annie akan berulangtahun. Bertholdt dan kawan-kawan mempersiapkan segalanya untuk pesta itu. Memang tidaklah mahal ataupun mewah, namun sederhana saja. Mikasa dan lainnya sudah mengetahui perasaan Bertholdt kepada Annie. Dan mereka setuju untuk membantu Bertholdt.

"Naa, Annie, kamu mau hadiah apa tahun ini?" tanya Ymir.

"Entahlah, aku tak begitu mempermasalahkannya."

Tiba-tiba, Annie terbatuk keras.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"A-Ann! Kamu kenapa?" Bertholdt langsung mengambilkan Annie air putih.

"Enggak apa-apa 'kok," jawab Annie seadannya sambil meminum air yang disodorkan.

Pandangan Annie mulai kembali mengabur. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan semuanya menjadi berbayang. Tak lama, dia 'pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

***You Are Not Alone***

Hari ini.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Annie yang ke 17.

Tentu saja semua berbahagia pada hari ini. Dan yang berulangtahun 'pun begitu. Dengan tubuh yang kurus dan kulit yang pucat, Annie menerima berbagai macam hadiah dari teman-temannya.

"Annie! Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Annie_-chan_, _happy birthday_..."

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou, _Ann!"

Annie menyunggingkan senyum seadanya. Sasha dan Jean membawakan Annie sebuah kue tart yang tidak terlalu besar. Annie (yang dibantu Bertholdt) memotong kue itu. Dengan tangan gemetar, Annie memberi suapan pertama untuk Bertholdt. Dan langsung mendapat sorakan meriah.

Setelah acara selesai, semua yang ada disana pamit untuk pulang. Hanya tersisa Reiner dan Bertholdt.

"Reiner...Bertl...kalau misalnya...aku 'pergi'...b-bagaimana?"

"Ann, jangan bilang seperti itu. Kau akan sembuh!" Bertholdt berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh

"Bertl...Reiner..."

"Kau tidak sendirian, Annie..." Kali ini Reiner yang buka suara.

"_Because...we here for you..._" Bertholdt memeluk tubuh Annie dari samping kanan tubuhnya.

Tak mau kehilangan, Reiner juga memeluk Annie dari arah kiri. Annie merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa dari kedua pemuda yang sangat dia sayangi.

"A-Ann...aku mau bilang...kalau a-aku...sayang—bukan!—aku c-cinta sama k-kamu..." Bertholdt tiba-tiba berkata sambil terbata dan dibalas Annie dengan senyuman tipis.

"A-aku...juga...d-dasar...bodoh..." Annie berkata dengan tenang. Bertholdt langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Annie dan disambut dengan hangat.

Reiner yang melihat hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Annie. Tiba-tiba, Reiner merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dari Annie. Tubuhnya kian lama kian mendingin. Reiner lalu menatap Bertholdt yang masih mencium Annie.

Tak lama, Bertholdt melepas ciumannya dan meneteskan air mata dalam diam. Bertholdt hanya bisa memeluk tubuh sang gadis yang mendingin. Reiner menepuk pundak Bertholdt untuk menyemangatinya.

"_Oyasumi_, Annie..."

* * *

**Few Years ****Later...**

"Teman-teman, mau menunjungi Annie?"

"Boleh-boleh saja."

"_Saa,_ sekarang saja yuk. Ajak yang lain! Bertholdt juga ya!"

"_Ha'i_!"

Yah, Bertholdt dan teman-temannya—yang sekarang sudah kuliah, mengunjungi Annie. Mereka mampir sebentar ke toko bunga untuk membelikan bunga Tulip berwarna kuning—bunga kesukaan Annie. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju sebuah komplek pemakaman yang tidak terlalu elit.

"Annie...apa kau baik-baik saja disana?"—Sasha.

"Annie_-chan_...semoga kau tenang disana."—Christa.

"Kami akan selalu ada disini Annie..."—Connie.

"Kami menyayangimu."—Eren.

Semua yang ada disitu mengatupkan tangan, menundukkan wajah dan berdoa. Setelah selesai, mereka semua meletakkan bunga itu didekat batu nisan Annie dan segera beranjak pulang kecuali Reiner dan Bertholdt. Reiner mengusap batu nisan yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Annie...ingatlah bahwa kami akan selalu ada bersamamu..."

Reiner berdiri dan meletakkan bunga itu dikumpulan bunga lainnya. Dia membungkukkan badan dan berjalan pergi dengan raut wajah murung. Sementara, Bertholdt masih berada disitu dan memeluk nisan kaca itu.

"Annie...aku akan selamanya mencintaimu..."

**Rest In Peace**

**ANNIE LEONHARDT**

**BORN : 22 MARCH 1996**

**DIED : 24 NOVEMBER 2013**

* * *

**~Fin~**


End file.
